mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frodo Khasbulaev vs. Mike Richman
The fight was in the finals of the Bellator season eight featherweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Frodo's head movement is good, he ate a high kick. 4:35. Frodo landed a body kick and a side kick. The crowd chanted USA. 4:15. Frodo landed a spinning back kick and missed another. 4:00. Richman stuffed a shot. 3:35. Richman dodged a pair of high kicks. Frodo landed a body kick after a right landed as well. 3:15 left. 3:00. Frodo landed a counter right and ate a left. 2:35 as Frodo landed a leg kick. Frodo landed a good right. Richman stuffed a single and ate a right there. 2:15. 2:00. Frodo landed a big sneaky right. And another. Richman landed a left to the body and ate a body kick. 1:35. Richman landed a counter left. 1:15. Richman landed a counter right hook. Frodo landed a body kick. 1:00. Frodo landed a body kick. Frodo landed an inside kick, 35 left. Another inside kick and a right. They clinched, broke. Richman's nose is bloody. Frodo landed a right and a blocked high kick. 15. Frodo landed a high kick. Frodo landed a body kick. The first round ended, 10-9 Khasbulaev. The second round began and they touched gloves. Frodo landed a body kick and ate a counter right and a big left. 4:35. Richman landed a big left there countering. Frodo landed a left hook and ate one. 4:15 as Richman stuffed a single. Richman countering well. 4:00. Frodo's cut over the right eye. Richman stuffed a single. Frodo landed a body kick. Nice head movement. 3:35. Frodo landed a body kick. 3:15. 3:00. Richman landed a counter left. Frodo got a nice single to guard. He landed four rights and another. Richman stood to the clinch and broke. 2:35. Frodo landed a body kick and another. 2:15. Frodo worked a single off a ducked kick. Richman stuffed it and ate a knee to the body. 2:00. Frodo slipped off a high kick and stood. Richman landed a left. 1:35. Frodo landed a right and a body kick, Richman stuffed a single. 1:15. Richman landed a good jab. Frodo slipped off a high kick and got up. 1:00. Richman landed a jab. Frodo landed a body kick. Richman stuffed a single landing in guard, four big rights. 35. Frodo is bleeding bad. Frodo's cut over the left eye as well. 15. Richman let him stand up. Frodo landed a right and a body kick, the second round ended, 10-9 Frodo but close. Sherdog agrees that Frodo is gassed, saw that near the start of the second. "Remember Gatti-Ward," Richman's corner said. The third round began. Richman sprawled a single and ate a right there circling out well. Richman landed a left stuffing a single. 4:30. Frodo landed a left hook blocked. 4:15. Richman sprawled a double to the cage defending there. Damn Frodo got it, nope... Well Richman trying to switch. Nope, 4:00 left. Frodo landing short rights under. Richman stood to the clinch and broke away. Richman landed a left. 3:35. Richman landed a jab and another and ate an inside kick. 3:15. Frodo's tired. Richman landed a left to the body. He landed a jab and a left. 3:00. Richman landed a crisp jab. Frodo ate a nice straight left. 2:35 as Richman flurried briefly. Richman landed a jab and ate a Superman punch. 2:15 remaining. 2:00. Richman landed a counter left and ate an inside kick and another. Frodo landed a body kick. Richman flurried briefly there. 1:35. Both men are exhausted. 1:15 as Frodo got a double, landed rights and lefts, 1:00 as Richman stood, they exchanged. They traded a jab. Frodo shot a double, Richman stuffed it. 35. Frodo flurried briefly there. 15. Richman landed a counter left and a jab. Frodo landed a big right and ate a body kick. The third round ended and they shook hands, awesome fight. 10-9 Richman, 29-28 Frodo I think. 30-27 UD for Frodo. O.o Richman applauded and they hugged.